Love Me Or Hate Me (Either Way I'll Always Be Yours)
by ButtahButtahBenzo
Summary: "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" "No, not really" "I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of how people will treat me if I break up with Quinn."
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _S/O to Dtrish, i love you're work! I got a couple of comments saying I copied your work, I swear I didn't mean it like that. I actually deleted that story so I wouldn't get trashed or reported, so um here's MY new piece, hope you like! :) P.S: There are multiple famous **Brittana **moments (Some are Finchel/ Fuinn/Fuck= Finn+Puck/Klaine/Bartie/Quick) in this fic, just out of order, so if you read it and say "didn't this happen before that" or "this came first", I meant to do it like that, it's how it came to my mind when i wrote it. && Dont be rude about how i dont put a lot of detail in the story, i'm only 12 (I SWEAR) so i'm only just now getting used to writing stories/ fanfictions!**  
**_

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"But we never do that."

"Yea I know, but I wanted to thank you for letting me sing that song to you in glee club. Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a dick all the time. I'm a dick because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have these feelings, feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

"I understand that."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"No, not really"

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of how people will treat me if I breaking up with Quinn."

"Hey, look, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words.

"Yea, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love *you*, and I don't want to be with Quinn, or Rachel, or any of those other girls. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you! I do! And I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie."

"Artie?"

"I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him."

"Yes, you can! He's just like the rest of them."

"But it wouldn't be right. Santiago, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I'm so yours. *Proudly* so.

"Yea, well, wow. Whoever thought that for being fluid, you could be so stuck." Santiago was so pissed, he had just been rejected, but he was still in love with Brittany.

He turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction in which he was going. Halfway down the hall way Brittany saw him punch a locker, from the side, out of anger. She felt really bad, but she didn't think it would be right to break up with Artie just because Santiago finally got the guts to tell her he loved her. Even if he'd had done it before she still wouldn't have broken up with Artie for San, she just didn't think it was right. Some how Brittany beat Santiago to class, well he was actually super late, everybody was having a good time talking, plus it was still early in the day and for some reason it makes the kids be nicer to each other.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck this is?" Santiago boasted slightly raising his voice with every word. He walked straight up to Sam and shoved the paper in his face. "Hmm?" Sam roughly pushed the paper out of his face causing the paper to fall, Quinn automatically picked it up, when she saw the first heading, when she fully unfolded the paper she saw something about Santiago and Brittany.

"King of all douches, really a softie? Santiago Lopez was heard confessing his love, in the hallways of McKinley high, to none other than Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce, best friend of the HBIC of WMHS,"Quinn read. Santiago stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Brittany.

"San," she tried, but Quinn cut her off.

"Mrs. Pierce was a guest star on her own web show: Fondue for 2, and confirmed the rumor was a hundred percent true.

"Who gave you the right, to go on that *stupid web show, and just reveal something like that."

"You know what Quinn, instead of trying to ruin what Santiago and Brittany have, like you did me and Rachel, learn how to tell the truth your self."

"Finn," Quinn scolded.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Nothing. I-I..."

"Say it god dammit." Pretty much everyone could tell not only was Santiago way over his patience point, but his face was extremely red. Not embarrassed red, more like pissed the fuck of red.

"You're not the father, Sam is." That was all it took for Santiago to unleash his inner beast, he had heard enough. He lounged straight for Sam, sending him to the ground. He began to pound his face in. In 3 punches Sam's nose was broken. In 4 his lip and nose began to bleed. It took, 22 punches, Mike, Puck, Finn, Artie, Rory, Joe, Blaine, Kurt and Mr. Shue to get Santiago off of Sam. Nobody but Quinn seemed to care about Sam.

"Who else knew about this," a still very angry Santiago asked. When he didn't get a response he stated individually asking people who thought knew. "Puck, Finn. What about you," Santiago scoffed walking up to Brittany. "Hmm, did you know." She shook her head and Santiago went for the closes the he could find. He ended up getting glass stuck in his fist from punching the glass mirror on the wall. "I'm done, screw glee club, screw all of this." Santiago turned and walked towards the doors. "Santiago, wait,' Brittany softly spoke.

"What," he said turning around. He had blood everywhere. Most of it was Sam's, except for the blood oozing out of his hand, with his still clenched fist and the blood where a piece of glass accidentally popped up and hit the side of his forehead, near his right temple.

* * *

San was still a little pissed about what happened in glee club. He spent the evening jogging the track outside in the rain, shirtless and in his football shorts. Unfortunately San, wasn't tired nor sane enough to go home. He needed to be at dance class by now, but he had much more important things going on in his mind, so really Santiago could care less. At the 98th lap Santiago decided he's go lift some weights before he showered. When he got to the weight room, he put a 75 lbs weight on the bar, and bench pressed 7, 75 lbs weight in a row before Quinn slowly walked in a sat on a bench across from her now ex boyfriend. Santiago put the bar back on the holder, and looked at her.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," he coldly replied.

"San look, i'm sorry, i didn't me.."

"You wanna tell me something? Then tell me when the hell you two hooked up."

"It was at Berry's party, last year. But i was th..."

"No you left, you said it was an emergency, and that you'd be back."

"You told me you were gonna catch a ride with Brittany and Artie."

"Yeah, I guess we both had to many drinks, then we went up to the guest room, then it happened."

"You screwed him while i was on my way to the hospital because my sister and mother got into an accident?" Disgusted, Santiago stood up.

"I don't care i don't wanna hear anymore."

"San," Quinn sobbed.

"You know what, I don't feel bad, I honestly don't. Because no matter what you do I will always forgive you. And I hate myself for it. I cried over you for the past three hours, telling myself I'd kill him if he hurt you or her, or whatever it is. And I don't care who says what, that baby," Santiago said getting on his knees and putting his fore head on Quinn's enlarged stomach. "Is ours, I'd die before I'd let anyone say it's not."

"I know," Quinn said still crying. "And that's why i have to do this, Santiago i love you but i cant be with you, and you know that. This baby, it's not yours."

"It is, in my heart."

"I know that's why i fell in love with you. And what about Brittany, what are you gonna do when it comes to her."

"I don't know, I love you though, and that's all that matters"

"No, San. Look at me, Do you love her?"

"Yes, i-i do."

"Then tell her."

"I did, and she choses Artie over me."

"Santiago, you have to be patient, i don't know about us but i know about you to. You have to figure the rest out on your own." Quinn gave Santiago a quick but romantic kiss, then Quinn left the locker room, in a half sprint and a blank faced Santiago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know i got into the action quite fast, and some scenes are mixed up like how instead of Puck being Quinn's baby daddy, Sam is. And how Santana/Santiago is the boyfriend instead of Finn. Yeah well If you'll go back and read the part where Finn says: "Before you try to ruin what Santiago and Brittany have, **like you did me and ****Rachel.** Well do you remember when Santana told Rachel her and Finn "totally go tit on last year", well in the story Quinn was the one who took Finn's virginity, and she was the one who tried to get Finn to date her (instead of Santana) Oh and i do appreciate **REVIEWS**! No negative, just positive or critical ones :)

It had been 2 weeks since Santiago's little mishap. He hadn't talked to any of his glee club friends. Until to-day when, Brittany tried to run pasted Santiago, but accidentally grazed him, he caught her by he waist and when he looked at her face he saw tears.

**(Rortana/about Brittana)**Quinn slammed Artie's locker shut and put a finger in his face, to intimidate him. "Don't you even think about talking for the next 30 seconds, nod your head if you understand." Artie complied with Quinn's command by nodding. "I just heard from Brittany that you slipped up and called her stupid, now i'm actually helping even if it doesn't seem like. Brittany is stalling Santiago so we probably only have about 45 seconds before he comes here and beats the loser out of you. Here's the deal, pixie boy. You're gonna leave Brittany alone. If I catch you talking to her or even so much as looking at her I'll tell Santiago what really went down between the two of you. She still has feelings for you, but her feelings for Santiago are way stronger. And if for one minute you think he's gonna think twice before doing anything for her safety or her well-being, you'd be dumb. We will not have another repeat of last week. We need his voice and talent, if you wanna win nationals," The hallway full of kids began to part, Santiago was slowly walking down the middle, with an angry expression on his face. "Now that's my cue. Just Santiago is like Brittany's lap dog, when she says jump he says how high." Quinn whipped her head away from Artie, hitting him in the face with her ponytail. His eyes followed her every move as she walked down the hallway of McKinley. Artie's thoughts were interrupted, just as Quinn hit the corner, Santiago had already grabbed Artie's collar. "I don't care why you broke up with Brittany. I don't care how you didn't, but cheating on her was the stupidest think you will ever do. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world. But since Brittany likes having a pet nerd, I'm not gonna explode you. Here's what's gonna go down. The only way you talk to her is through me or one of her friends. I don't want you singing with her, talking with her, look at her, or even dreaming about her, understood?"

* * *

**Finn:  
**I don't like cities  
But I like New York

**Santiago:  
**The famous places to visit are so many

**Finn:  
**Other places  
Make me feel like a dork

**Santiago:  
**I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any

**Artie:  
**Los Angeles is for  
People who sleep

**Mercedes:  
**Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay

**Artie:  
**Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

**Santiago:  
**Baby you can keep

**Mercedes:  
**Baby you can keep

**Rachel with Finn and New Directions (New Directions):  
**Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's a wonderful town (New York)  
I love New York

**Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:  
**I love New York (**New Directions:** New York, New York)  
I love New York (**New Directions:** New York, New York)  
New York, New York

**Finn:  
**If you don't like my attitude  
Then you can get lost

**Brittany(with New Directions Girls):  
**(Manhattan women) are dressed in silk and satin

**Finn (with New Directions Boys):  
**(Just go to Texas) isn't that where they golf

**Brittany (with New Directions Girls):  
**(There's just one thing that's) important in Manhattan

**Artie:  
**New York is not for little wussies who scream

**New Directions Girls:  
**AAAHHH!

**Mercedes:  
**Pick up a date  
Maybe seven Or eight

**Artie:  
**Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

**Mercedes with Santiago:  
**Baby you can keep

**New Directions:  
**Baby you can keep!

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions (New Directions):  
**Other cities always make me mad (**Mercedes:** Make me mad)  
Other places always make me sad (**Mercedes:** Make me sad)  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's a wonderful town (New York)

**Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:  
**I love New York  
I love New York (**New Directions:** New York, New York)  
I love New York (**New Directions:** New York, New York)

**Brittany with New Directions Girls:  
**We've sailed the seas  
And we've been the world over  
Made the Mandalay  
We've seen the Sphinx  
And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover  
And we can safely say

**Rachel:  
**New York!

**Finn with New Directions:  
**Other cities always make me mad (**Mercedes:** Ooow!)

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
**Other places always make me sad (**Mercedes:** New York!)  
No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York  
It's a wonderful town (New York)

**Mercedes:  
**New York!

**Artie with New Directions (Rachel with New Directions):  
**I love New York  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (**Mercedes:** New York now, New York now)  
I love New York  
(New York, New York)  
(New York, New York)

**Mercedes:  
**New York now, New York now

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
**New York, New York!

"That was, that was, amazing, don't get me wrong. But how the hell is that's gonna when us Nationals."

"I don't know but I think my fist to your face will some how be helpful," Santiago said, as humanly quiet as possible.

"Okay, before this turns into World War Glee we're gonna go back to the hotel, and finish these songs," Puck interrupted. Santiago and Brittany decided to pick up some food on the way back, so they split from the group and walked to the pizza place, hand in hand, in complete silence. Every now and again Santiago would switch hands and put his free arm around her, while Brittany wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?"

"I know, what you said to Artie."

"Look I know I promised not to say something, but it just angered me. And I hate seeing you cry. I hope you're not.."

"I'm not mad at you."

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you but I'm kind of glad you did say something. It shows you still care, even though I didn't break up with him for you."

"I never said i didn't."

"I know." The confused couple went back to silence.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?"

Instead of pizza can we get Chinese?"

"Tell ya what, why don't we get Chinese just for us. Then we take it back to the room and eat in your bed, and cuddle. Deal?"

"Yeah."

It took 19 and a half minutes to get the pizza, then Chinese food, take it back to the hotel, and get to the room. Back in the hotel everyone was still thinking hard, when Finn got up to the answer the door, he looked relieved.

"Where'd you to go?" Santiago held up the pizza box as an indication.

"We came up with the perfect songs," Rachel all but yelled.

"Yeah, what are they," Brittany asked.

**Finn and Rachel:  
**Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not OK

**Rachel:  
**But I hold on

**Rachel with Finn:  
**I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

**Finn and Rachel:  
**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?

**Finn with Rachel:  
**How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love

**Finn:  
**But I hold on

**Finn with Rachel:  
**I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

**Finn and Rachel:  
**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:  
**Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (**Rachel:** Oh, oh!)  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (**Rachel:** Tear down all the walls)  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending? (**Finn:** Only be pretending)

**Rachel with New Directions (with Finn):  
**Will we al-al-al-al (-ways)  
(al-al-al-al) -ways, (**Finn:** al-al) al-al-al-always be

**Rachel:  
**Pretending? oh! (**Finn:** Pretending?)

**New Directions (with Rachel):  
**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al (-ways be) (**Finn:** al-al)

**Rachel:  
**Pretending? (**Finn:** Pretending?)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:  
**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be

**Finn and Rachel:  
**Pretending?

Finn brought Rachel into a passionate kiss. What should have been 3 seconds turned into 3 minutes. Finally they broke and looked at each other.

"Was that scripted," Jesse asked

"No," Mr, Shue answered with a blank expression.

The new direction's finally came out to do they're last song.

**Santiago (and Brittany):  
**(He-he-hey, you and me)  
Keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

(He-he-hey, you and me)  
Keep on tryin' to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

**Artie (and Brittany):  
**Lay it all down (all down)

**Brittany:  
**Got something to say

**Artie (and Brittany):  
**Lay it all down (all down)

**Brittany:  
**Throw your doubt away

**Artie (and Brittany):**

Do or die now (die now)

**Brittany:  
**Step on to the plate

**Artie:  
**Blow the door wide open like

**Artie and Brittany:  
**Up, up and away

**Rachel with New Directions:  
**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight

**Artie, Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight

**Finn with New Directions Boys:  
**He-he-hey you and me

**Finn:  
**Turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop  
I just want to let it rock

**Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys:  
**He-he-hey you and me

**Artie and Tina:  
**Keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

**Artie:  
**Lay it all down (all down)

**Brittany:  
**Got something to say

**Artie:  
**Lay it all down (**Finn and Tina:** all down)

**Brittany:  
**Throw your doubt away

**Artie:  
**Do or die now (**Finn and Tina:** die now)

**Brittany:  
**Step on to the plate

**Artie:  
**Blow the door wide open like

**Artie and Brittany:  
**Up up and away

**Rachel with Finn and New Directions:  
**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight

**Artie, Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight

**Finn with New Directions:  
**He-he-hey you  
He-he-hey you  
He-he-hey you  
He-he-hey you you you you you you you you you

**Rachel:  
**Lay it all down (**Tina:** all down)

**Rachel and Brittany:  
**Got something to say

**Rachel:  
**Lay it all down (**Tina:** all down)

**Rachel and Brittany:  
**Throw your doubt away

**Rachel:  
**Do or die now (**Tina:** die now)

**Rachel and Brittany:  
**Step on to the plate

**Rachel:  
**Blow the door wide open like

**Brittany:  
**Up, up and away

**Rachel with Finn and New Directions:  
**Let's (**Rachel:** Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up (**Rachel: **Li-li-li let's!...)  
Light it up tonight

**Artie, Rachel and Finn and New Directions:  
**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (**Rachel:** Yeah!)  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that (**Rachel: **Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up,  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world (**Rachel:** Tonight!) toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (**Rachel: **We got the love!)

**Rachel with New Directions:  
**Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight.

None of the kids could think over all the cheering. Everyone was so happy. Somehow Brittany ended up on Santiago's neck with him jumping up and down, nobody even questioned it. It was like everybody took happy pills. After all the singing and dancing was done, it was time for the results. Waiting, anxiously, the kids sat. Mr. Shue couldn't take it anymore, he got up to go see if the result were in. He came back a couple minutes later.

"How'd we do, Mr. Shue."

"I'm sorry guys, we didn't place." Everybody was shocked. Mouths dropped and gasped were spread across the room.

* * *

"Hey, you still pissed?"

"Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?"

"Come on, we can't be mad at Rachel forever."

"Uh, yes we can. How could you possibly be so calm?"

"I hated losing just as much as everyone but this year wasn't about winning for me."

"Clearly, cause we got our asses kicked."

"Yeah."

"Sorry. What was it about?"

"Acceptance. I know that all the kids in the glee club they fight and steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends and they threaten to quit like every other week. But weird stuff like that happens in families."

"Yeah, well this a club. This not a family."

"OK well, family is a place where everybody loves you no matter what. And they accept you for who you are. I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding. And I'm going to be anxiously waiting just like everybody else to see if their babies are Asian too. When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there for his first steps. I love them, I love everyone in glee club and I get to spend another year with the people I love. So, I'm good."

"What about you and I?"

"I love you Santiago. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that, I think anything's possible." Santiago smiles and hugs Brittany.

"When did you get so smart?"


	3. Fore Warning

I broke my writing arm (right arm) falling off of my older cousin's motorcycle, last week,so now I have to write with my left arm. Thats why I written written much lately. I will keep writing but since I'm not ambidextrous, it's gonna take a longer time.


End file.
